Colorfull
by Miss Yuki 66
Summary: Kuroko avait tout perdu, au point de perdre les couleurs. Achromatopie. Personne ne semblait pouvoir l'aider à remonter la pente. Mais ce jour-là, Kuroko fit la rencontre la plus étrange de sa vie qui lui permettra, petit à petit, de guérir et retrouver ce qui lui manquait.
1. Cinquantes nuances de gris

**Salut ! Aujourd'hui je commence une nouvelle fiction, assez courte, sur KNB. Cette histoire peut vous faire penser, par certains aspects, à mon OS Inside Out. Et vous auriez raison.**

**J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire !**

**Disclamer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi.**

* * *

**Colorfull**

Chapitre 1 : Cinquante nuances de gris

Le monde se résumait à des nuances de gris, parfois si clairs que l'on pouvait parler de blanc, parfois si sombres que cela devenait du noir. Il ne voyait plus les couleurs. Tout ce qui était beau, tout ce qui était joyeux ne faisait plus partis de son monde.

Il ne distinguait plus le rouge sur les joues des enfants qui jouaient, le vert pâle des premières feuilles après l'hiver, la clarté du ciel en plein été, le vert émeraude de la mer, le rose des lèvres de sa collègue de travail, ni même le bleu turquoise qui ornait sa propre chevelure.

Mais n'allez pas croire qu'il n'avait pas essayé de retrouver les couleurs ! Il a essayé, fut un temps, de lutter contre le monde qui s'assombrissait autour de lui. Mais les vaines tentatives ne venaient même pas de lui. C'était Satsuki Momoi, sa collègue, qui le poussait chez le médecin. Celui-ci avait posé un diagnostique mais ne pouvait rien faire.

Achromatope. Voilà un mot étrange que Kuroko Tetsuya avait appris à côtoyer. Quand un policier le reprenait parce qu'il avait traversé alors que le feu était rouge, il avait une bonne excuse. C'était mieux que de dire qu'il l'avait fait exprès, caressant l'espoir qu'une voiture aille trop vite pour freiner.

Il ne voyait plus les couleurs et s'était rendu compte que cela ne lui manquait pas. Mais il ne se rendait pas compte qu'avec les couleurs avaient disparu d'autres choses : la joie, le désir, la tendresse, l'imagination, la confiance,... Il ne ressentait plus rien, il était imperméable au monde extérieur. Plus rien ne le touchait, son cœur était emprisonné par un bloc de glace.

Ce matin encore il se leva comme un automate à la première sonnerie de son réveil. Ses rêves eux aussi étaient monochromes. Il mangea un compote à la pomme, bu un verre d'eau, se brossa les dents et s'habilla. Il ne voyait dans sa penderie que des chemises grises. Il ignorait si la chemise qu'il venait de prendre était bleue ou verte, il ne savait pas si le pantalon qu'il venait d'enfiler était noir ou bleu foncé. De quoi avait-il l'air ? Peut-importait pour lui.

Avant de partir il pria devant l'autel de sa famille. Il y avait trois photos. Sa mère, son père et sa grand-mère. Morts tous les trois quelques mois plus tôt. C'était ça, sa blessure.

Kuroko se rendait à son travail à pied en passant toujours par le même chemin. Il croisait les mêmes gens, les mêmes parents emmenant leurs enfants à l'école, les mêmes adolescents en retard, les mêmes adultes pressés.

Il arrivait souvent en même temps que Nijimura Shûzo, son supérieur. Il le saluait et lui demandait comment il allait. Kuroko aimait bien Nijimura comme il aimait l'hiver : avec ou sans couleur, c'était toujours la même chose. Il était une source de stabilité.

Ils montaient à l'étage où ils travaillaient par le même ascenseur. La conversation s'épuisait très vite et en trois étages, Nijimura n'avait plus rien à demander à Kuroko.

-Bon et bien, travailles-bien.

-Vous aussi, monsieur.

Nijimura acquiesçait et se rendait à son bureau, au fond du couloir.

Kuroko travaillait dans une maison d'édition. L'équipe de dirigeait Nijimura était chargée de la mise en page des livres mais aussi de bandes dessinées, de mangas et parfois de magazines. C'était un métier qui demandait une âme d'artiste et une vision du monde. Il fallait innover, il fallait être organisé. L'équipe était jeune et dynamique. Kuroko se souvenait vaguement des premières années où il avait travaillé sérieusement ici, il se souvenait de l'ambiance légère et agréable, des pauses cafés interminables avec ses collègues. Maintenant, il restait au fond de l'open space et regardait les autres faire. Nijimura le gardait dans l'équipe car Satsuki Momoi l'avait persuadé que Kuroko allait guérir, qu'il avait besoin de temps.

Mais les mois défilaient et aucun changement n'était perceptible. D'ici quelques semaines, Kuroko sera peut-être licencié.

Momoi arrivait toujours en retard. Ses hauts talons claquait sur le sol. Elle disait bonjour a tout le monde avec son plus beau sourire. Elle rayonnait de bonne humeur. Mais le soleil qu'elle abritait ne parvenait pas à dégeler le cœur de Kuroko.

Avant la tragédie qui avait emporté la famille de Kuroko, il était plus ou moins en couple avec Momoi. Ils s'invitaient souvent, flirtaient, parfois s'embrassaient très près de la bouche pour se dire bonjour ou au revoir. Maintenant, leur relation était froide. Momoi avançait vers lui mais ce n'était plus réciproque.

Chaque jour elle espérait que son bonheur atteindrait Kuroko et le ferait enfin sourire.

-Bonjour, Tetsu-kun ! Dit-elle en s'approchant de son bureau.

-Bonjour, Momoi-san.

-Comment tu vas ?

-Ça va.

Chaque matin ils y avait ces mêmes lignes de dialogue. Momoi semblait ne pas se lasser, Kuroko n'en avait rien à faire.

Momoi rapprocha la chaise du bureau d'à côté et s'assit. Elle portait une jupe évasée, des collants à motif et un pull qui moulait le haut de son corps.

-Nijimura m'a envoyé un mail hier : on doit faire la couverture du _jump_ de la semaine prochaine. C'est une aubaine ! Si on fait du bon travail, on se fera remarqué. Tu veux participer ? Si ton nom apparait, le patron retrouvera confiance en toi.

-Je m'en fiche.

Momoi se força à sourire pour ravaler ses larmes et se leva. Elle remit la chaise à sa place et se dirigea vers leurs collègues qui étaient déjà penchés sur leurs planches pour faire les premières esquisses de la couverture.

Le soir, Kuroko repartait une minute après l'heure de fin de journée. Il disait rarement au revoir à ses collègues et disparaissait seulement de la pièce tel un fantôme. Dans la rue, il croisait les mêmes gens sortant de leur travail, la mine plus fatiguée que le matin.

Il rentrait chez lui, priait devant l'autel, se faisait à manger et allait se coucher. Pas de télévision, pas de lecture, aucun loisir. Le samedi il lui arrivait de sortir prendre l'air. Il allait toujours dans le même parc à quelques rues de chez lui. Là, des chiens jouaient avec leurs maîtres. Kuroko les regardait une heure ou deux puis repartait.

Mais ce samedi-là, il y avait quelqu'un qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu dans le parc. Un garçon, très grand avec des cheveux violets mi-long.

Violet ? Dans cet univers grisâtre, ces cheveux et ceux yeux étaient les seuls choses colorés qui ressortaient. Kuroko écarquilla les yeux. Pourquoi voyait-il de la couleur ? Il pensait que cela n'arriverait plus jamais.

Le garçon avait des yeux blasés, un visage allongé, une large bouche. Il portait un t-shirt trop grand et une salopette dont une seule bretelle était attaché. Il mangeait un paquet de biscuit, debout dans le parc à chien. Les chiens l'ignoraient royalement et aucun d'entre eux ne semblaient être à lui.

Kuroko s'assit sur le même blancs que tout les samedis. Le garçon étrange le regarda et enjamba la clôture du parc avant de venir se poster devant lui.

-Kuro-chin.

Il avait une voix traînante...

-Pardon ?

-Tu es Kuro-chin.

-Non. Je suis Kuroko Tetsuya.

-C'est ce que je dis.

Il s'assit à côté de Kuroko et avala les dernière miettes de son paquet avant de sortir un bonbon de sa poche. Il en proposa un à Kuroko.

-Non, merci. Qui êtes-vous ?

Le garçon rit en voyant un chien s'emmêler les pâtes puis tourna la tête vers Kuroko.

-Je suis l'Imagination.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est tout pour ce premier chapitre ! Je sais qu'il est un peu court mais les autres seront plus longs.**

**Reviews ?**


	2. Imagination et Délicatesse

**Salut !**

**Merci pour le chaleureux accueil que vous avez réservé à cette nouvelle petite fic ! J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre va vous plaire tout autant !**

**Auri Sei : Et bien la semaine prochaine c'est maintenant ! Perso, je trouve que les semaines passent à une vitesse folle... J'espère que tu vas apprécier cette suite.**

**Hamelyne : Oui, il est effectivement en dépression. C'est pas joyeux joyeux... Et oui, il rencontrera par la suite les autres de la GM, les autres sentiments/émotions. Oui, il y aura un pairing, un léger KuroMomo. J'espère que tu vas aimer cette suite.**

**Metsi : Merci ^^ Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Je publie chaque semaine. J'espère que cette suite va te plaire.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Colorfull**

Chapitre 2 : Imagination et délicatesse

-Pardon ?

-Je suis l'Imagination.

-Mais...

Kuroko eu un sourire nerveux. Le garçon sortit de sa poche une boîte de pocky et la tendit vers lui.

-T'en veux ?

-Non. Excusez-moi mais est-ce une blague ?

Le garçon aux cheveux violets regardait droit devant lui un petit chien husky qui était assis sur l'herbe et qui regardait les autres. Un chiba vint le voir et ils commencèrent à jouer. Tous deux semblaient très jeunes.

-A quoi penses les chiens ? Demanda le géant violet.

-Je n'en sais rien.

Kuroko Tetsuya se renfrogna et observa sans grand intérêt les deux animaux. Ils étaient trop joyeux à son goût. Et cette présence à côté de lui le perturbait.

Le géant ne disait plus rien. Il mangeait ses pocky et par moment, commentait le jeu des deux chiots. Il semblait ne pas remarquer que Kuroko ne l'écoutait pas, qu'il était dans ses pensées.

-A mon avis, dit le géant alors qu'il ne restait que quelques pockys dans son paquet, les chiens ne pensent qu'au jeu. Ils doivent avoir des rêves très joyeux et actifs. Il suffit de les voir quand ils dorment !

Kuroko prit soin de ne pas répondre. Il se fichait de savoir ce qui se trouvait dans la tête de quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait déjà du mal à gérer ce qui se trouvait dans la sienne.

-Kuro-chin devrait sourire un peu.

Kuroko soupira et regarda en biais le géant.

-Et si vous me disiez clairement ce que vous me voulez ?

-Rien. Je suis l'Ima...

-Ça, j'ai compris. Mais après ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Kuroko ne remarqua pas tout de suite que c'était là la discussion la plus longue qu'il ait jamais eu avec un être humain depuis le décès soudain de toute sa famille.

-Kuro-chin va mal. Je suis venu lui rendre ce qu'il a perdu.

-J'en doute. Ce que j'ai perdu, personne ne pourra me le rendre.

Sur ce, Kuroko se leva d'un bout et s'en alla. Il entendit le géant le suivre à grandes enjambés. Le petit husky se mit à les suivre le long de la clôture du parc, la langue pendant sur le côté et le regard fier. Un instant, Kuroko le regarda.

Quand il quitta le parc, le géant ne le suivait plus et le chien non plus. Il était assis près de la clôture, le regard tout triste.

Kuroko rentra chez lui, l'esprit plein d'interrogations. Qui était ce géant aux cheveux violets ? Était-il un acteur engagé par Momoi ou Nijimura pour... pour quoi d'ailleurs ? Qu'attendaient-ils de ça ?

Et pourquoi diable voyait-il cette couleur ? Pourquoi soudainement son champ de vision avait-il retrouvé une couleur ?

Installé dans son canapé, il prit son ordinateur sur ses genoux et chercha sur internet des images violettes. Il ne voyait rien de plus que des nuances de gris. Pourtant il avait vus ces cheveux... c'était étrange.

Et si ce géant n'était rien de plus qu'une hallucination ? Une pure fantaisie de son esprit ? Avait-il pu... l'_imaginer_ ? Non, impossible. Kuroko se savait triste, déprimé, mais certainement pas fou.

Cette apparition étrange lui coupa l'appétit pour le reste de la journée et le lendemain, dimanche, il décida de bousculer ses habitudes. Le dimanche, normalement, il restait chez lui à se morfondre, à écouter de la musique ou bien à regarder la télévision en attendant de retourner au travail lundi bien qu'il ne soit pas plus actif là-bas. Mais ce dimanche-là, il retourna au parc des chiens.

Il s'assit sur son banc habituel, emmitouflé dans sa veste et attendit. Le petit husky était là, les pattes appuyées contre la clôture. Il le regardait avec de grands yeux.

-Il est mignon, hein ? Dit une voix traînante derrière lui.

Kuroko sursauta. Il se retourna vivement et découvrit le corps immense du garçon aux cheveux violets. Il voyait toujours cette couleur dans ces cheveux et ses yeux.

Le géant s'assit à côté de Kuroko et sortit de la poche de sa salopette un paquet de bonbons colorés. Il en proposa quelques uns à Kuroko qui refusa.

-Que faîtes-vous là ?

-Et Kuro-chin ? Normalement, tu viens le samedi ici.

Kuroko fronça les sourcils.

-Vous m'espionnez ?

-Non. Je le sais, c'est tout.

Il sourit et fit un petit signe au chien qui aboya. Il se leva et s'approcha de la clôture pour le caresser. Le chien interagissait avec lui... ce n'était donc pas une hallucination ? Mais les chiens étaient connus pour parfois ressentir des choses que les humains ne pouvaient pas sentir.

Hésitant, Kuroko se leva à son tour et s'approcha de la clôture. Il voulait mettre les choses au clair.

-Qui êtes-vous vraiment ?

-L'imagination.

Kuroko leva les yeux au ciel.

-Vous n'êtes pas réel alors. Sinon vous auriez un nom, un prénom, une identité...

-Je suis l'Imagination, c'est tout.

-Et il y en a d'autres des gens comme vous ?

À cette question, le géant ne répondit pas. Il regarda longuement Kuroko avec un sourire candide.

-Regarde ce petit chien, Kuro-chin. Il a été abandonné ici il y a quelques semaines. Il mange si on vient le nourrir, il essais de voler la nourriture des autres chiens qui viennent jouer ici. Il se sent sûrement abandonné, seul. Pourtant il va naturellement vers les autres avec un grand sourire. À quoi pense-t-il en te voyant à ton avis ?

Kuroko regarda longuement le petit husky qui remuait la queue. Il n'avait pas très envie de se prêter au jeu de ce géant.

-Je m'en fiche.

-Vraiment ?

Le garçon aux cheveux violets passa sa main par dessus la clôture et caressa la tête du chiot. Malgré ses grandes mains, il était très délicat. Il lui grattait derrière les oreilles et le chiot inclinait sa tête.

-Trouves-lui un nom.

-Non. Pourquoi je ferai une telle chose ?

-Ça ne coûte rien de le faire, non ?

Kuroko avait très envie de partir mais alors qu'il amorçait un geste pour s'en aller, le chiot gémit et le regarda avec des yeux tristes. De si près, Kuroko fut frappé par toute la détresse qu'il lu dans ce regard. Il voyait ses propres yeux quand il se regardait dans le miroir chez lui. Les yeux d'une personne qui avait tout perdu.

Son cœur se serra et pendant un instant, il eu envie de vomir. Une image violente de la mort de sa famille lui revint en mémoire. Il ne voulait pas y repenser, pas revivre ça.

Le chiot gémit à nouveau. Kuroko avait envie de hurler mais tout ce qu'il ressentait restait bloqué en lui. Il se sentait coincé, prit au piège au sein de ses propres sentiments.

Derrière la clôture, le chien s'agitait.

La grande main du géant se posa sur les cheveux de Kuroko et il se sentit légèrement apaisé. S'il avait été complètement seul, il ne saurait comment il aurait géré ce début de crise de panique.

Le géant commença à lui parler d'une voix délicate jusqu'à ce que Kuroko soit calmé. Le chien finit lui aussi pas cesser de gémir.

-Ça va mieux ?

-Oui, c'est bon.

Le regard du chiot était redevenu joyeux.

-Je pense, commençât Kuroko en le regardant, qu'il est heureux d'avoir de l'attention. Je pense que chaque matin, il se réveille en pensant que son maître ou sa maîtresse viendra le chercher. Il a peut-être perdu espoir depuis le temps... Sa famille doit lui manquer.

-C'est ça. Et il espère en trouver une autre. Comment tu l'appellerai ?

-Je ne sais pas, murmurât Kuroko.

Le petit chiot chercha à lécher les doigts de Kuroko quand celui-ci approcha sa main de sa petite tête. Il voulait le caresser. Sous ses doigts, il découvrit des poils un peu emmêlés, crasseux à force de vivre dehors. Mais ce qui le frappa était la chaleur qui se dégageait de l'animal. C'était un être vivant face à lui. Un être qui semblait avoir besoin de lui. Mais était-ce réciproque ? Kuroko avait-il besoin de vivre avec un chien ? Avait-il besoin de cette présence ?

Il tourna la tête pour demander au géant violet de l'aider, de lui donner une indication, mais celui-ci avait disparu.

Kuroko regarda le chien. Il ne se sentait pas de partir et de le laisser seul alors qu'un petit lien semblait s'être créé entre eux. Hésitant, il sortit son portable et appela Momoi. Le dimanche, elle devait être libre.

-Tetsu-kun ? C'est rare que tu appelle... il se passe quelque chose ?

-Je... en fait... Il y a un chien abandonné dans un parc près de chez moi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Un chien ? Tu hésites à... le recueillir ?

Kuroko perçu la surprise dans la voix de sa collègue mais aussi une certaine joie. Pour elle, voir Kuroko s'intéresser à un chien, imaginer vivre avec lui, c'était le premier projet de vie qu'il faisait depuis très longtemps.

-Je vais venir. Attends-moi.

Par message, Kuroko lui donna les indications pour trouver le parc puis il attendit.

Momoi Satsuki arriva environ une demie-heure plus tard. Kuroko avait froid, ses mains étaient gelées. Pour les réchauffer, il caressait le chiot. Celui-ci était sur le dos et jappait joyeusement quand Kuroko le grattouillait le ventre.

Il ne remarqua pas la présence de Momoi dans un premier temps, trop occupé à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire de cette créature. Il était entré dans le parc à chien et se tenait au centre, agenouillé pour caresser le husky.

Momoi entra par le portillon et s'approcha. Elle était très élégante, comme toujours. Elle portait un jean qui moulait ses jambes, des bottines à talons, un manteau et ses cheveux étaient tressés.

-Tetsu-kun.

Kuroko redressa la tête.

-Bonjour, Momoi-san.

Elle s'approcha et s'accroupit à côté de Kuroko. Elle caressa à son tour le chien.

-Il est adorable ! Dit-elle. Il a l'air jeune...

-C'est encore un chiot.

-Et donc tu voudrait l'adopter ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. Ce serai...

-Ça te ferai sûrement du bien, tu sais.

-Je ne sais pas. Si je n'arrive pas à m'occuper de lui, être responsable...

-Il faut devenir responsable un jour, Tetsu-kun. Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas vivre éternellement dans le passé. Ce qui est arrivé à ta famille est horrible, mais...

-Si je m'attache à un animal qui mourra dans une dizaine d'années...

-Tu pensera à l'avenir quand tu y sera.

Kuroko releva la tête vers elle. C'était une phrase qu'il lui avait lui-même dit quand il était au lycée. Il était étonné qu'elle s'en souvienne. Et surtout qu'elle lui sorte ça à ce moment.

Momoi sortit de son sac un paquet de croquette qu'elle était allé acheter avant de venir. Elle en mit dans sa main et laissa le chiot manger. Sa langue qui chatouillait sa main la faisait rire.

-Est-ce que tu pourrai t'en occuper, Momoi-san ? Et je viendrai le chercher quand...

-Non.

-Mais...

-J'ai dit non. Sinon tu ne viendra jamais le chercher. Le fardeau sera déchargé et tu n'aura aucune raison de revenir.

Elle n'avait pas tord. Kuroko ne voulait pas être responsable du chiot. Il savait que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, après avoir perdu si soudainement toute sa famille, il ne pourrai pas s'en remettre.

-Tu sais, il faut faire un pas en avant. Un chien est déjà plus autonome qu'un enfant. Je comprend que tu ne veuilles pas t'attacher à quelqu'un, que tu as peur d'avoir de nouveau une famille, mais la solitude va te ronger. Tu dois avoir le courage de franchir ce pas qui te fait si peur.

-Tu n'as jamais perdu personne, Momoi-san. Même tes grands-parents sont encore en vie. Tu ignores tout de ce que je peux ressentir, dit Kuroko d'une voix froide.

Vexée, Momoi se leva. Elle épousseta son jean.

-Très bien. Alors débrouilles-toi tout seul puisque tu refuses mon aide.

Elle fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner, laissant à Kuroko le sac de croquettes. Puis, elle s'arrêta et se retourna, le visage baigné de larmes.

-Et tu as tord je t'ai perdu, Tetsu-kun.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce second chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. à la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! à votre avis, qui rencontrera-t-il ?**

**Reviews ?**


	3. Joie et Créativité

**Salut ! Voici le troisième chapitre de cette histoire !**

**Hamelyne : Je suis pas une grande fan de Momoi non plus. Mais comme les membres de la GM sont des concepts dans cette histoire, je pouvait pas vraiment faire de pairing avec eux. De plus, la signification des couleurs est bien évidement importante. Et à part Momoi et la gm, il y a beaucoup de couleurs ^^ J'espère que tu vas aimer cette suite.**

**Lawiki : Tu aura tes réponses, ne t'en fais pas ! En fait, je voulais écrire depuis longtemps une histoire avec un personnage achromatope. Et voilà ce que ça a donné. Merci pour ce review !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Joie et créativité

Kuroko Tetsuya avait retrouvé une couleur. Depuis son appartement, il regardant les passants dans la rue. Il pleuvait et beaucoup étaient abrités sous leurs parapluies. Il y a encore quelques mois, Kuroko adorait les regarder passer sous sa fenêtre : c'était souvent un festival de couleurs. Depuis qu'il était achromatope, c'était devenue un spectacle terne.

Mais ce matin-là, alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre tout en buvant son café, il vit quelques parapluies d'un violet pâle passer sous sa fenêtre. Il cru à une nouvelle hallucination. Mais au bout de plusieurs minutes d'observation et après quelques test en fermant un œil sur deux, il dû se rendre à l'évidence : il avait retrouvé une couleur.

Le petit chiot qu'il avait finalement recueillit dormait sur un coussin. Kuroko avait raté une mâtiné de travail pour emmener l'animal chez le vétérinaire. Il en avait profité pour aller dans une animalerie acheter un coussin, des jouets, des croquettes, des gamelles et de quoi le nettoyer. Faire prendre son bain à un chiot était une épreuve très difficile, la salle de bain de Kuroko en gardait des séquelles qu'il n'avait pas encore le courage de nettoyer. Il s'était contenté de mettre des serpillières sur les flaques d'eau. Mais au moins, maintenant, le chiot qui n'avait toujours pas de nom était propre et ses poils démêlés.

Kuroko avait passé le peigne dans les poils de l'animal, n'avait heureusement trouvé aucunes puces, et avait dû couper tous les nœuds dans ses poils qu'il ne parvenait pas à démêler.

Il laissa le chiot après le repas pour aller au travail. Il le regarda longuement alors qu'il fermait la porte. Son cœur se serrait et il lui confirma plusieurs fois qu'il ne l'abandonnait pas et qu'il allait revenir.

Sur tout le trajet, il pensa au chiot qui l'attendait à la maison. L'idée qu'il lui en veuille, qu'il fasse des bêtises, qu'il soit triste, l'angoissait. Il n'était pas l'esprit tranquille alors qu'il montait dans l'ascenseur pour aller rejoindre ses collègues.

À son arrivée, on lui dit bonjour comme d'habitude. Certains lui demandèrent pourquoi il n'était pas venu le matin. Sûrement pensaient-ils qu'il avait été licencié. Ce n'était pas encore le cas.

Momoi fut la seule à ne pas lui dire bonjour. Elle se montra très froide envers lui.

Dans l'après-midi, Nijimura vint le voir. Les autres travaillaient dans un coin de l'open space sur un nouveau projet. Le directeur s'assit sur une chaise à côté de Kuroko et le regarda un moment avant de parler.

-Tu ne m'avais pas prévenu que tu serai absent ce matin.

-C'est vrai.

-Je comprend que tu ailles mal et j'apprécie que tu fasses le déplacement jusqu'au bureau. Mais je ne pourrai plus très longtemps te payer à ne rien faire. Soit tu te débrouilles pour avoir un mot d'un médecin, soit je devrai te licencier.

-J'ai un chien.

Nijimura haussa les sourcils, surpris. À vrai dire, Kuroko était lui-même étonné d'avoir dit cela. Il n'avait pas prévu de parler ouvertement du chiot. Mais cela avait été un réflexe de survie : il ne voulait pas encore perdre son emplois et il lui fallait une justification.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai recueillis un chien ce dimanche. Alors ce matin je suis allé chez le vétérinaire. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de prévenir qui que ce soit.

-Je vois.

Cela semblait faire plaisir à Nijimura de voir que Kuroko semblait changer son rythme de vie.

-Ce que je t'ai dit tiens toujours. Tu devrais aller au moins observer ce que font tes collègues, sinon, le jour où tu voudra revenir dans l'équipe, tu sera perdu.

Kuroko acquiesça sans grande motivation et Nijimura s'en alla.

Le soir, Kuroko partis cinq minutes plus tôt que d'habitude. Dans la rue, il inspira l'air chargé d'humidité. Il avait cessé de pleuvoir. Il rentra chez lui où le chiot l'attendait avec impatience. Il jappa gaiement quand Kuroko ouvrit la porte. Il avait passé une grande partie de sa journée enfermé. Kuroko prit sur le petit meuble de l'entrée la laisse qu'il avait acheté le matin même et alla promener le chiot.

Dès qu'il sortit de chez lui, le chiot voulu courir.

-Du calme ! Rouspétât Kuroko. Tu...

-KUROKOCCHI !

Soudain, un boulet de canon se heurta à Kuroko qui faillit tomber. Un garçon venait de lui rentrer dedans et le tenais désormais fermement contre lui.

-Kurokocchi ! Je suis si content de te rencontrer !

Kuroko se dégagea de cette étreinte très gênante et observa le garçon. Il avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux jaunes. De nouveau, un garçon dont Kuroko voyait la couleur. Celui-ci avait une taille bien plus raisonnable que le géant de la dernière fois. Il avait de longs cils, les cheveux lisses, une seule boucle d'oreille, à l'oreille gauche, un nez fin et un beau visage. Ses yeux étaient pétillants de joie.

-Quand on m'a dit que c'était à moi de venir te voir, j'étais si heureux !

-On ne se connaît pas, répondit Kuroko.

Le chiot commençait à s'impatienter. Il voulait courir ! Mais ce nouvel arrivant l'intriguait et on sentait dans son regard qu'il hésitait entre faire la fête au garçon blond ou bien tirer sur la laisse pour entamer la balade.

Le visage du blond devint un peu plus sérieux.

-Si, on se connaît. Enfin, on se connaissait. Je suis la Joie !

Kuroko soupira.

-J'ai déjà eu affaire avec votre collègue hier. Vous êtes combien encore ?

La Joie compta sur ses doigts et Kuroko en voyait déjà deux levés, cela lui suffisait. Il ignorait ce que lui voulait ces mecs, mais c'était franchement pénible d'être dérangé à l'improviste.

-Excusez-moi, mais je dois aller promener mon chien. Au...

-Comme il est mignon !

Le garçon se pencha et caressa le chiot. Il gratta son menton, ses oreilles.

-Il a un nom ?

-Pas encore.

Kuroko tira imperceptiblement sur la laisse pour pousser son chien à s'éloigner de ce garçon bien trop joyeux à son goût. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre son temps avec la Joie.

-Vous avez les mêmes yeux !

-Peut-être.

-C'est comme un deuxième toi !

-Peut-être.

-Tu pourrai l'appeler Nigou ?

-Je peux y aller ? Je pense qu'il a besoin de faire ses besoins.

-Je vous accompagne !

La Joie se redressa et regarda Kuroko avec des yeux étincelants. Il ne pouvait sûrement plus rien y faire. Le seul moyen de se débarrasser de ce pot de colle serai de lui claquer la porte au nez quand il rentrera chez lui.

Kuroko se dirigea vers le parc à chien. Il était vide à cette heure-ci. Il faisait déjà nuit sur la ville. Kuroko détacha la laisse du chiot et le laissa gambader. Mais étonnement, il ne fit qu'un petit tour puis revint immédiatement à ses pieds.

-Je pense qu'il a peur que tu le laisses là, dit la Joie.

C'était en effet ici qu'il avait été abandonné la première fois. Kuroko remit la laissa à son chien et essaya de trouver un autre parc. Sur le chemin, la Joie se montra très bavarde. Mais Kuroko n'écoutait pas sa conversation. Il avait d'autre choses à penser.

-Oh !

Kuroko sursauta.

-Un karaoké ! On y va ?

-Non. Je suis fatigué, je veux rentrer chez moi.

-Mais c'est drôle les karaoké !

-Je suis fatigué.

Kuroko commençait sérieusement à être irrité. Il fit demi-tour et décida de rentrer chez lui avec le chien. La Joie le suivit, bien évidement. Kuroko arriva au pied de son immeuble et alors qu'il ouvrait avec le digicode, la Joie se faufila à sa suite.

-Non, il est hors de question que vous me suiviez jusque chez moi.

-Bien sûr que si !

-Foutez-moi la paix.

-Je reste rien qu'une heure. D'accord ? Juste une petite heure...

Il le regardait avec des yeux implorants.

-Et si je refuse ?

-Je resterai bien plus longtemps !

Kuroko n'avait pas le choix. Sans un mot, il monta les escaliers et arriva devant son palier. Le chiot s'engouffra dans l'appartement, suivit de la Joie.

-Wow ! Que c'est sympa !

L'appartement n'avait pourtant rien de bien original. Il était sobre et fonctionnel. La Joie s'installa sur le canapé et le chiot grimpa pour se rouler en boule à côté de lui.

Kuroko se prépara une tasse de café, ferma ses volets et vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

-Te rendre la joie de vivre !

Kuroko soupira et regarda son reflet dans le café. Il ne répondit rien. La joie de vivre, il l'avait effectivement perdue. Il n'avait pas la volonté ni l'envie de la retrouver pour le moment.

-C'est prématuré.

-Bien sûr que non !

Le petit chiot s'était endormit contre le garçon blond.

-Tu comptes rester combien de temps déprimé alors ? Ce n'est pas drôle !

Kuroko se leva d'un coup.

-Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de me remettre à mon rythme ? J'ai perdu toute ma famille !

-Exactement, ils n'ont aucune chance de revenir, dit le garçon d'un air plus sévère. Que crois-tu qu'ils pensent de toi ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me donner des leçons ?

Le chien ouvrit un œil. Kuroko baissa d'un ton.

-Ils ne pensent rien de moi. Ils ne peuvent pas.

-Pourtant tu pris pour eux. C'est bien que tu penses un peu qu'ils peuvent t'entendre. Que dirais-tu de leur écrire quelque chose ?

-Pardon ?

-J'aurai aimé qu'on aille au karaoké et qu'on chante une chanson que tu aurai écrite... Mais c'est pas grave !

Le café était froid. Kuroko l'avait abandonné sur la table basse.

-Leur écrire quelque chose ?

-Oui. Un poème, une chanson,... tout ce que tu veux. Mais tu as sûrement des choses à leur dire. Avant, tu confiais beaucoup de choses à ta grand-mère. Maintenant, à qui parles-tu de ce que tu ressens ?

La Joie ne le savait peut-être pas -ce qui serai étonnant- mais elle avait touché une corde sensible. Finalement, l'idée du garçon blond n'était pas mauvaise. Écrire à sa famille... leur dire ce qu'il ressentait... ce qu'il vivait...

-Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, ajoutât la Joie.

-C'est vrai, concédât Kuroko.

La Joie sourit puis se leva du canapé après avoir veillé à ne pas réveiller le chiot.

-Je vais te laisser réfléchir à tout ça alors... Au revoir, Kurokocchi. Et au revoir, Nigou.

-Je n'ai encore rien décidé pour son prénom...

La Joie se contenta de sourire qui sans autre mot, quitta l'appartement. Kuroko quitta la fauteuil pour venir s'asseoir près du dénommé Nigou et le caressa entre les oreilles.

-Je n'ai rien à perdre à leur écrire... n'est-ce pas ?

Si la Joie était restée, il aurait hésité à le faire, sentant un regard le juger. Là, seul dan son appartement, il pouvait laisser son esprit vagabonder et trouver l'inspiration. Pour être sûr de ne pas se faire de nouveau dérangé, il ferma à clé la porte d'entrée.

Après une douche brûlante, Kuroko mangea un plat réchauffé au micro-ondes puis prit une feuille blanche dans un tiroir, un stylo noir (ou bleu, vert, rouge... il ne savait pas) et chercha quoi dire à sa famille.

* * *

**Alors, qui sera le prochain personnage à apparaître ?**

**Reviews ?**


	4. Chance et Espérance

**Salut ! Euh... On va dire que vous n'avez pas remarqué que j'ai pas publié hier, hein ? Bon, en vrai, ça m'est complétement sortit de la tête. Mais j'ai pas l'habitude de publier en retard et je compte me rattraper, donc j'imagine que vous allez me pardonner XD**

**Auri Sei : Idem, je n'aime pas les personnes trop énergiques même si je reconnais qu'ils nous permettent de sortir de nos habitudes. En effet, Kuroko est très déprimé. Tu verra bien quand apparaîtra le Sei d'amour ^^ Mais si tu veux une dose de lui, je publie un OS avec lui aujourd'hui ^^ (en rapport avec TMHB). Merci d'avoir prit le temps d'écrire ce review, ça fait toujours plaisir à lire !**

**PS : Aujourd'hui, je publie sous forme d'un nouvel OS l'épilogue de TMHB. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Chance et espérance

Depuis trois jours, Kuroko ne pensait qu'à la page blanche qui l'accompagnait partout. Il l'emmenait au travail, espérant trouver des mots à mettre dessus, dans sa poche quand il allait au parc promener Nigou et bien sûr sur la table de son appartement. Depuis trois jours, aucun mots ne lui était venu pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Le garçon blond qui disait être la Joie lui avait soufflé l'idée, trois jours auparavant lors de sa visite à l'improviste, d'écrire aux membres de sa défunte famille. C'était là un exercice d'une extrême difficulté.

Kuroko ne savait pas de quoi il voulait parler. Trop de choses se passaient dans sa tête ces derniers temps et pourtant, il avait toujours une sensation de vide en lui. Il devait avouer que la présence de Nigou lui faisait du bien. Le chiot dormait sur son lit, contre lui la nuit. C'était agréable, sauf quand il faisait des rêves agités et que ses pattes le frappait.

C'était un autre rythme de vie, de vivre avec un chiot. Kuroko le sortait matin et soir. Il avait une raison de se lever le matin et quelqu'un était toujours heureux de le voir.

Au travail, c'était différent. Il avait droit à l'indifférence de plus en plus manifeste de ses collègues, la tristesse évidente de Momoi et l'agacement de Nijimura. Depuis ce jour dans le parc, Momoi ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Elle le regardait souvent en coin et n'était plus fâchée mais lui faisait la tête par principe. Elle voulait des excuses de la part de Kuroko.

Nijimura venait plus souvent que d'habitude dans l'open space pour observer ses employés et discuter des projets qu'il arrivait à négocier. Il était pourtant clair qu'une partie de ses visites avaient pour but de surveiller le travail inexistant de Kuroko. Même si la présence de la feuille blanche face à lui semblait l'intriguer.

Par moment, Kuroko se levait de la chaise où il passait d'habitude le plus clair de son temps et allait à la fenêtre pour observer les gens vivre. Il regardait les familles passer, les gens pressés, les adolescents au pas traînant. Il repensait à celui qu'il était avant. Le petit garçon souriant et timide qui n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. Le garçon qui jouait au basket sur le terrain, le garçon qui s'amusait d'un rien, qui ne posait jamais problème, sage comme une image. Il repensa à tous les moments qu'il avait passé chez sa grand-mère, dans la maison voisine à celle de ses parents. Il allait nourrir les lapins dans le jardin, ramasser les noisettes, jouer dans les hautes herbes malgré l'interdiction de ses parents. Il grimpait dans les pommiers.

Chez ses parents, il lisait sur le canapé, regardait les peintures de sa mère aux murs, écoutait l'horloge sonner tous les quarts-d'heures, gardait le chaton des voisins, allait faire du vélo dans la petite ville. Il passait beaucoup de temps à l'extérieur. Ses parents travaillaient alors il allait jouer avec ses amis ou bien passait du temps avec sa grand-mère. Il était proche de sa famille et ne leur cachait jamais rien.

Quand il commença ses études, il partis vivre dans la grande ville, à Tokyo. Le choc fut immense pour lui. Il n'avait plus d'air, plus d'espace. Ses parents venaient souvent le voir pour l'aider à surmonter la dépression qui s'insinuait en lui. Il s'en était sortis, s'était fait au rythme de la grande ville. Il avait finis ses études, commencé à travailler. Le lien avec sa famille était toujours aussi fort. Il appelait souvent sa grand-mère, allait voir ses parents dès qu'il le pouvait. Il avait commencé à flirter avec Momoi et sa mère ne perdait pas une goutte des balbutiement de cette histoire d'amour.

Tout s'était brisé. En une seule minute. D'un coup, il avait perdu ce pilier sur lequel, inconsciemment, il se reposait toujours. Son père, sa mère et sa grand-mère étaient morts. Il était seul. Du jour au lendemain. Il s'était sentit abandonné, mit face à des problèmes qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré, face à une douleur qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé. Il n'avait pas tenu le choc et s'était laissé sombré. Le chagrin l'avait avalé. L'ombre était plus forte que la lumière.

Pouvait-il transcrire tout cela en une lettre, un texte ou un poème ? Pouvait-il vraiment mettre sur une feuille blanche ce qui lui broyait les entrailles chaque matin ?

La journée touchait à sa fin. Kuroko continuait à regarder par la fenêtre. Tous le monde avait quitté l'étage. On l'avait oublié semblerait-il. Kuroko reprit sa feuille blanche et s'apprêta à repartir. Il devait aller s'occuper de Nigou.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le projet en cours. La couverture d'une revue de mode gothique. La couverture représentait une lolita gothique. Elle avait une maquillage qui rendait sa peau incroyablement blanche, ses yeux cernés de noir avec ces coulures sur ses joues, évoquant des larmes. C'était une image bien déprimante. Kuroko la regarda longuement. Le mannequin avait dû pleurer pour ce vrai pour obtenir ce résultat. À quoi avait-elle pensé ? Quelle était cette lueur qui ombrageait son regard ? Avait-elle repensé à la perte d'un proche ?

Ses collègues réfléchissaient à comment agencer les textes, comment colorer le titre pour que la couverture de la revue soit la plus élégante possible pour ce prochain numéro. Kuroko regarda longuement ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il bougea une icône, un titre, tentât de dégager au maximum l'image, que l'image soit centrée sur les yeux tristes du mannequin.

Dans le magazine, il chercha l'article correspondant à cette première page et découvrit la vie du mannequin. Elle présentait une collection qu'elle avait elle-même crée. Chaque vêtement était agrémenté de petite perle représentant des larmes. Tout était fait pour évoquer la tristesse et la mélancolie.

Kuroko lu attentivement la biographie de la créatrice et mannequin. Il découvrit une jeune femme qui luttait contre ses démons. Elle était orpheline depuis ses quinze ans. Son père était mort dans une accident, sa mère d'un cancer la même année. Cette collection représentait les tenues qu'elle créait avec sa mère quand elle était petite. La créatrice aimait le look lolita et cousait avec sa mère des vêtements de poupées. C'était ce qu'elle avait crée sur sa feuille blanche. Des tenues, des robes, des souvenirs.

Kuroko se laissa tomber sur une chaise et posa sa feuille blanche sur la table de travail. Il prit un stylo et se mit à écrire. Il relata un souvenir qui lui vint naturellement à l'esprit en pensant à ses parents. Puis un autre. Un avec sa grand-mère. Il dessina une des cages à lapin, essaya de recréer un des tableaux de sa mère. La feuille était trop petite. Kuroko en prit une autre sur la table, écrivit encore, mêla quelques dessins. Il s'arrêta quand il arriva à court de feuilles.

Essoufflé par l'effort qu'il avait fournis, Kuroko se laissa aller contre le dossier. Il se sentait vidé. Pas forcément plus en paix. Il avait l'impression que rien n'avait changé. Il prit les feuille et partit.

Arrivé à son immeuble, après avoir respiré l'air frais de la nuit, il se sentait un peu mieux. Il entra chez lui pour ressortir quelques minutes plus tard avec Nigou en laisse. La balade ne tarda pas ce soir-là. Quand Kuroko revint, il trouva sur le pallier un garçon, plutôt grand, avec des lunettes et des cheveux... verts.

Une nouvelle couleur dans son champs de vision. Kuroko commençait à connaître le phénomène. Il hésita à faire demi-tour, ne souhaitant pas revivre encore la même chose. Il en avait marre de ces gens qui se permettaient de venir l'importuner à toutes heures.

Le garçon à lunettes posa ses yeux verts sur Kuroko. Il le regardait de haut. Puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur Nigou.

-On ne m'avait pas dit qu'il y aurai un chien.

Kuroko se raidit. Il tira doucement sur la laisse pour rapprocher Nigou de lui.

-C'est mon chien. S'il vous dérange, vous n'avez pas partir.

Le garçon soupira et remonta une nouvelle fois ses lunettes. Il se tenait le dos bien droit, une pochette coincée sous le bras. Kuroko était tout de même curieux de savoir ce qu'elle contenait.

-Je ferai avec.

Au tour de Kuroko de soupirer. Il aurait préféré que ce type s'en aille. Il dégageait une hostilité qui dérangeait grandement Kuroko. Nigou se mit à aboyer. Il bailla longuement. Le chiot semblait fatigué. Kuroko décida d'entrer dans son appartement, le garçon aux cheveux vert le suivit alors qu'il tenta de lui fermer la porte au nez.

Nigou alla se coucher dans son panier. Kuroko lui servit de l'eau et des croquettes mais le petit chien dormait déjà. Il orienta son oreille vers la gamelle pour écouter les croquettes tomber.

Kuroko rangea le sachet puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Le garçon aux cheveux vert était toujours dans l'entrée, il regardait tout l'appartement et semblait juger l'endroit dans lequel Kuroko vivait.

-Bon, vous êtes qui ?

-L'Espérance.

Kuroko leva les yeux au ciel. Exaspéré. À vrai dire, il semblerait que l'Espérance ne soit pas non plus enchantée d'être ici.

-Et donc ?

L'Espérance chercha dans sa poche et sortit un trombone vert. Il le tendit à Kuroko qui hésita avant de le prendre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un trombone, évidement. L'objet chanceux des capricornes aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs celui des cancers, c'est une chaussette de noël.

Il remonta légèrement son pantalon pour laisser voir un bout de ses chaussettes. Kuroko le regarda, très surpris.

-Euh... Merci ?

Il posa le trombone sur la table de la cuisine.

-Tu devrais regarder l'horoscope d'Oha-saa le matin.

-Ma grand-mère le regardait. Il semblerait que cela ne lui ait pas particulièrement porté chance...

L'Espérance remonta ses lunettes du bout du doigt.

-Tu as trouvé l'inspiration, aujourd'hui, pour écrire à ta famille. Penses-tu être prêt pour te pardonner ?

-Me pardonner...

-Oui.

Le garçon aux cheveux vert prit sa pochette et en sortit des feuilles, puis, de la poche de sa veste, il sortit un pendule.

-As-tu déjà essayé l'hypnose ?

-Non. Jamais.

-Parfait, que dirais-tu de commencer ?

Kuroko fit un pas en arrière. L'Espérance le mettait mal à l'aise. Il sentait une animosité venant de lui et il ne semblait pas enthousiaste à l'idée d'être ici. Il ne dégageait pas de joie, pas d'innocence. Il était là parce qu'on lui avait demandé.

Kuroko avisa le pendule qu'il tenait dans la main. Le meilleur moyen de se débarrasser de ce type, c'était d'accepter qu'il l'hypnotise. Kuroko comprenait bien qu'il n'avait pas grand chose à perdre. De toute façon, depuis le début, ces personnages colorés n'avaient jamais cherché à lui faire de mal.

Il s'assit dans le fauteuil et tenta de se détendre.

-Qu'est-ce que l'hypnose peut m'apporter ?

-Elle peut t'aider à accepter ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là et à tourner la page pour prendre un nouveau départ.

-Et si ça ne marche pas ?

-Il n'y a aucune raison que cela ne marche pas.

L'Espérance s'assit sur le canapé, à côté de Kuroko et tint son pendule du bout des doigts.

-Prêt ? Rassures-toi, tu n'as rien de particulier à faire. Regarde le pendule et concentres-toi dessus. Respire calmement et essais de penser à quelque chose de calme. Tu n'as qu'à... te demander de quoi rêve ton... chien.

Kuroko voulait sourire à la façon dont l'Espérance avait dit le mot « chien », comme si celui-ci lui inspirait une profonde répugnance. Kuroko inspira calmement, puis expira. Il se concentra sur sa respiration sans quitter le pendule des yeux.

En quelques minutes, il se retrouvait dans un état second. Conscient ou presque de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il entendait ce que lui disait le garçon et répondait à ses questions pour oublier juste après ce qu'on venait de lui demander.

-Maintenant, Kuroko, tu vas me raconter ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là. Prend ton temps.

Il s'en souvenait comme si s'était hier. Il était allé rendre visite à ses parents comme souvent. Ensemble, ils avaient prévus d'aller sur la tombe de son grand-père. C'était Kuroko qui avait tenus à y aller. Sauf que rien ne s'était passé comme prévu.

Dans la voiture, ils écoutaient de la musique, à l'avant, ses parents chantonnaient. La grand-mère de Kuroko regardait par la fenêtre, sûrement nostalgique à l'idée d'aller sur la tombe de son mari bien qu'il soit décédé depuis plusieurs années déjà.

Ils traversaient la campagne japonaise. Kuroko crus apercevoir un chevreuil. Il savait que sa mère aimait regarder la nature et les animaux, ils occupaient une place importante dans les tableaux qu'elle peignait. Il cria un peu fort pour que sa voix porte plus que la musique.

Son père perdit sa concentration une seconde, le camion arriva en face. Il mangeait une partie du virage. Il percuta la voiture sur le côté où se trouvait la mère et la grand-mère de Kuroko. La voiture avait fait plusieurs tonneaux dans le champ d'à côté. Le camion s'était arrêté non loin. Le chauffeur était descendu à toute vitesse pour venir les aider.

Tout ceci, Kuroko pensait l'avoir oublié. Il avait fait le vide et ses souvenirs les plus précis étaient ceux de l'hôpital, quand on lui avait annoncé que personne n'avait survécu. Mais là, sous hypnose, le blocage céda.

Kuroko avait la tête en bas. Il voyait les gouttes de sang qui coulait de sa tempe sur le sol. Il y avait une forte odeur d'essence. Sa portière s'était ouverte et le chauffeur l'avait aidé à sortir. Kuroko vit alors l'horreur face à lui. La voiture écrasée d'un côté, la tôle froissée de partout, la trace de terre dans le champ, l'essence qui fuyait, les flammes du moteur.

-Je dois les aider, avait-il murmuré.

Le chauffeur était retourné auprès de la voiture pour tenter d'extraire le corps du père de Kuroko. La flammes étaient plus grandes, l'odeur d'essence plus forte. Le chauffeur finis pas revenir vers Kuroko alors que celui-ci s'approchait.

-Ça risque d'exploser !

-Il faut les aider...

-C'est trop tard !

-Non !

Kuroko avait mal à la tempe. Il tremblait de partout.

Puis, soudain, la voiture avait explosé. L'odeur de chair brûlé devint la plus forte. Kuroko avait hurlé. Le chauffeur le retenait pour qu'il ne fonce pas dans la fournaise. Le corps de son père pendait par la fenêtre de la voiture.

Une ambulance était vite arrivée et avait emmené Kuroko à l'hôpital. Il y était resté trois jours. On lui avait annoncé quelques heures après son arrivée que tous les passagers de la voiture étaient morts. Et lui s'en était sortit avec une simple coupure sur la tempe. Rien de grave. Quatre petits points de sutures. Lui n'avait rien. Mais tous les autres étaient morts.

Kuroko revint brutalement à lui. Il était en nage. Il sentait tout son corps qui tremblait. Toutes les images étaient vives dans sa mémoire.

-Comment tu te sens ? Demandât l'Espérance.

Kuroko le repoussa violemment. Ce fut son seul réflexe.

-Allez-vous en ce chez moi ! Je ne veux plus vous voir !

-Mais...

-Je vous ais dit de dégager !

Nigou se réveilla et se mit à aboyer. L'Espérance marqua une légère hésitation avant d'obtempérer.

Kuroko se laissa tomber sur le tapis de son salon quand la porte d'entrée claqua. Nigou vint le voir. La main de son maître se perdit dans ses poils noirs. Nigou gémit, lécha les larmes de Kuroko. Le garçon le serra contre lui désespérément et mouilla son poil avec ses larmes.

Il n'aurait pas cru que cela le ferai autant souffrir. La douleur lui transperçait le cœur. Comment l'Espérance pouvait-elle croire qu'il allait se pardonner ? Il n'était par parvenu à les sortir de la voiture, il avait déconcentré son père pour un stupide chevreuil. S'il était resté concentré sur la route, il aurait pu éviter le camion... Si Kuroko n'avait pas insisté pour aller là-bas...

* * *

**Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre qui explique enfin ce qui est arrivé à la famille de Kuroko. D'après vous, qui sera le prochain à apparaître ?**

**Je rappelle à ceux que ça intéresse que je publie un épilogue de TMHB aujourd'hui ^^ Ce sera une nouvelle histoire sur mon profil.**

**Reviews ?**


	5. Confiance et Fidélité

**Salut ! On se retrouve pour l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Confiance et fidélité

Kuroko n'était pas allé travailler depuis deux jours. Il passait ses journées prostré sur le canapé avec Nigou. Le chiot restait auprès de son nouveau maître et se demandait pourquoi, alors qu'il était là, il ne jouait pas avec lui ou ne le faisait pas sortir plus souvent.

Kuroko s'était remémoré cette journée affreuse où il avait tout perdu. C'était un choc pour lui. Il y avait des choses qu'il avait oublié une fois arrivé à l'hôpital. L'horreur avait envahie tout son cerveau. Les cris, la chaleur des flammes, le visage de son père, le corps de sa grand-mère. Pourquoi était-il le seul à avoir survécu ? Pourquoi n'avait-il aucune séquelle grave ? Une petite cicatrice sur la tempe. Rien qu'une petite cicatrice.

Et bien sûr, la torture chaque matin. Quand il se réveillait, Kuroko, pendant quatre petites secondes, oubliait qu'il était orphelin. Quatre secondes avant que tout ne lui revienne en pleine figure. Malheureusement, avec le temps, le choc ne devenait pas moins violent.

Momoi était venue frapper à sa porte. Elle semblait inquiète. Apparemment, l'inquiétude avait chassé sa colère. Nigou avait aboyé contre la porte, elle l'avait entendu, l'avait appelé, puis avait appelé Kuroko encore et encore sans succès.

-Tetsu-kun ! Je t'ai fait à manger tu sais. Je sais que tu n'es pas sortit depuis deux jours. Même le concierge est inquiet... Tetsu-kun... assures-moi que tout va bien et je te laisserai.

_Rien ne va, Momoi_. Rien ne pourra plus jamais aller bien. Nigou n'en pouvait plus de passer ses journées avec un maître apathique. Alors, quand Momoi vint toquer à sa porte le quatrième jour, Kuroko entrouvrit sa porte avec la chaînette.

-Tetsu-kun...

Il ne se montra pas et laissa juste Nigou passer avec sa laisse.

-Euh... Nigou ?

Le chiot aboya.

-Tetsu-kun ! C'est ton chien ! Ce n'est pas à moi d'aller le promener ! Pour qui tu me prend ?

Kuroko ferma sa porte. Il n'avait pas envie de parler. Il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Il ne pouvait plus regarder Momoi en face.

Elle était venue le voir à l'hôpital dès qu'elle avait appris ce qui s'était passé. Elle était restée avec lui, s'était montrée douce et gentille, comme toujours. Mais elle était incapable de comprendre et d'imaginer ce qu'il vivait. Momoi n'avait jamais perdu de proche. Ses mots, sa douceur, n'était pas parvenus à apaiser son cœur en détresse.

Aucun mot n'avait pu surpasser sa tristesse et sa colère. Et désormais, elle avait prit possession de lui. Il était en colère de n'avoir pu sauver personne. Son impuissance le faisait rager, nuit et jour et le démoralisait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était lui qui avait survécu.

Depuis le canapé où Kuroko s'était réfugié, il entendit Nigou aboyer sur le palier. Il se leva et alla ouvrir. Momoi était revenue.

Sauf que quand il ouvrit la porte pour récupérer son chien, le poil gonflé par le froid, il ne vit pas Momoi. Tenant la laisse, un grand garçon aux cheveux bleus foncés et à la peau basanée le dévisagea.

-Oh non, souffla Kuroko.

Il voulu refermer la porte mais le garçon la bloqua avec son pied. De plus, il ne semblait pas décidé à lâcher la laisse de Nigou.

-Laissez-moi. Et lâchez mon chien.

-Il fait froid sur ce pallier, laisses-moi entrer, Tetsu.

Kuroko fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne vous permet pas de me parler si familièrement. Lâchez cette laisse.

De toute façon, son pied bloquait la porte, Kuroko ne pouvait pas l'enfermer dehors.

-Et puis, comment ça se fait que vous ayez mon chien avec vous ?

-J'ai demandé à Satsu de me le laisser.

-Momoi-san ? Mais pourquoi elle vous ferai confiance ?

-Parce que je suis justement la Confiance.

-Arrêtez de vous ficher de moi et partez ! Sinon j'appelle la police pour harcèlement !

-Je suis policier.

La Confiance lui fit un clin d'œil puis reprit un air plus sérieux.

-Si tu ne veux pas que je rentre chez toi, d'accord. Dans ce cas, vient dehors avec moi.

Ils étaient en plein milieu d'après-midi, le week-end. Il devait y avoir beaucoup de familles dehors. Kuroko savait qu'il n'aurait jamais le courage de les voir évoluer tranquillement dans ce monde.

-Non.

-Allez, Tetsu. Ça va être bien. On va aller jouer.

-Je ne suis pas un gamin. On ne m'appâte pas avec des bonbons.

La Confiance se gratta sa nuque et détourna le regard.

-Bon, écoutes... Je sais qu'Espérance n'est pas très sympa... voir même hostile. Il est assez superstitieux et crois en un tas de choses plus ou moins crédibles... Et il est persuadé que les personnes de groupes sanguins A et B ne sont pas faites pour s'entendre. Il t'a pris en grippe avant même de te rencontrer. Fais abstraction de ta rencontre avec lui et... Ouais, non, oublie ce que je viens de dire. Ce serai contre-productif. Il n'aimerai pas être venu pour rien.

Kuroko le regardait avec une curiosité mélangée à de l'appréhension. Il avait envie de savoir ce que voulait la Confiance. Il dégageait en effet une aura qui faisait que Kuroko se sentait plus à l'aise qu'avec l'Espérance.

-Je sais qu'il t'a fait revivre des choses très difficiles... Je te promets qu'on va pas en reparler. On va juste aller jouer et s'amuser. Et pas de karaoké non plus. Je ne suis pas la Joie.

-Je ne sais pas...

-Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire de toute façon.

Kuroko se mordilla la lèvre. Il sentait ses résistances mises à rude épreuve. Il était fatigué de lutter contre tout le monde. Ce type proposait juste d'aller jouer et il ne semblait pas vouloir l'embêter. Il n'était pas étrange comme l'Imagination, pas trop enjoué comme la Joie, pas hostile comme l'Espérance. Il était la Confiance. Alors pourquoi Kuroko en lui ferait-il pas confiance justement ?

-Lâchez cette laisse et j'arrive.

-Très bien.

Il retira son pied et lâcha la laisse de Nigou. Kuroko referma la porte le temps d'enfiler son manteau. Il remit de l'eau et des croquettes à Nigou avant de sortir.

Il suivit la Confiance dans la ville. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, s'échangèrent quelques mots pour éviter que l'attente aux feux rouges ne soit trop lourde. Kuroko ne savait pas quelles questions poser.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant un terrain de street basket. Il y avait un mur entièrement recouvert de tags et de dessins pleins de couleurs. Kuroko voyait du violet et du jaune. Pas de vert. Pas de bleu. Seuls les cheveux de la Confiance lui apparaissait colorés pour le moment. Même le ciel était gris.

-Tu sais jouer au basket ?

-J'ai dû en faire une ou deux fois en cours de sport...

Il y avait un ballon abandonné sur le côté. La confiance alla le chercher et le fit rebondir quelques secondes devant lui avant de le lancer pour marquer un panier. Kuroko ne pu s'empêcher d'être impressionné. Tous ses gestes étaient fluides.

La Confiance rattrapa le ballon et le lança à Kuroko.

-A ton tour.

-Je ne pense pas être capable de marquer un panier.

-Essais.

Kuroko fit rebondir le ballon une fois, deux fois, voulu avancer mais le ballon rebondit sur son pied et partit. La Confiance lui renvoya. Il lui donna quelques conseils pour réussir à dribbler jusqu'au panier. Puis, il lui indiqua comme se placer, comment mettre ses mains, prendre ses appuis, pour bien lancer.

Kuroko essaya mais le ballon frôla à peine l'arceau.

-Tu manque de confiance en toi.

-Bien sûr... soufflât Kuroko.

La Confiance lui renvoya le ballon.

-Recommence.

-Mais je...

-Recommence. Jusqu'à réussir.

Kuroko reprit le ballon, se remit en position de tir tout en se disant que de toute façon, il n'allait pas réussir. Et en effet. Dix fois il se retrouva avec le ballon entre les mains, dix fois il le lança, dix fois le ballon rebondit sans tomber dans le panier.

-Ça ne sert à rien de continuer, je n'y arrive pas.

La Confiance avança vers le panier adverse.

-Passes !

Kuroko hésita puis finit par passer le ballon à la Confiance. Il le vit sourire puis celui-ci marqua.

-Et bien ! Ta passe était très bien !

-Ah oui ?

-Oui ! On recommence ?

Ainsi, ils se mirent à jouer. Kuroko envoyait le ballon au garçon qui marquait. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Kuroko souriait. Ce n'était pas un grand sourire, mais il se sentait un peu mieux. Il avait trouvé quelque chose à faire, quelque chose pour lequel il n'était pas trop nul.

Au bout d'une heure, Kuroko fatiguait. Il se laissa tomber sur un banc et reprit son souffle. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir d'eau sous la main.

-Tu es un spécialiste des passes, donc.

-C'est trop tôt pour le dire, je ne joue que depuis une heure.

-Mais tes passes son très bonnes. Et tu ne joue pas comme un meneur. Enfin, je doute que tu ais envie de te lancer dans une carrière de basketteur.

-En effet.

-Ton job actuel te plaît ?

Kuroko baissa les yeux.

-Je ne sais plus. Cela fait des mois que je n'ai pas touché une maquette de magazines. Les autres font mon travail. J'ai conscience que cette situation ne peut pas durer. Je dois prendre une décision.

-Laquelle ?

-Quitter mon travail ou le garder et reprendre de l'activité.

-Où t'a mené ta réflexion actuellement ? Tu as eu quatre jours pour réfléchir.

-Je pensais à autre choses durant ces quatre jours.

-Quoi ?

-Ma famille. L'Espérance m'a fait revivre le jour de l'accident. Je me suis souvenu de certains détails que j'aurai préféré oublier.

-Je vois...

La Confiance s'assit sur le banc elle aussi.

-Il n'y a rien de pire que d'être le survivant d'une tragédie. On passe son temps à se dire qu'on aurait dû agir autrement, qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'on ait survécu. Mais le monde est trop complexe pour qu'on puisse réfléchir ainsi. Un accident, ce n'est jamais dû à un seul et unique facteur. Le passé ne se réécrit pas, la survie n'a pas forcément de logique. Le monde n'est pas juste. Tu as assez pleuré, Tetsu. Il est temps de te relever.

Kuroko avait déjà entendu beaucoup de discours dans ce genre. Souvent de la bouche de Momoi. Il savait tout ça. On ne réécrit pas le passé, rien ne changera ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là.

-Tu es le survivant. En cette qualité, tu dois continuer à vivre et surmonter tout ça. Sinon, ta survie n'aura aucun sens.

Ces mots semblaient glisser sur lui. Kuroko resta imperméable à ce réconfort. Mais au fond de lui, il savait que la Confiance avait raison. Il n'était cependant pas encore tout à fait prêt à l'accepter. Il avait peur d'accepter la mort des siens. Ne serait-ce pas tirer un trait sur leur vie ? Les oublier, les renier ?

Non, après tout, il était le seul, désormais, à pouvoir faire vivre leur mémoire à travers sa vie, son futur. Il devait se reconstruire sur les traces qu'ils avaient laissés.

Accepter la mort. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Kuroko envisagea cette possibilité.

Quand il regarda à côté de lui, il vit que la Confiance n'était plus là. Le grand garçon aux cheveux et aux yeux bleus avait disparu. Kuroko fut éblouis pour la soleil qui venait d'apparaître derrière les nuages. Il regarda le ciel bleu et toute cette lumière jaune. Il reporta son attention sur la ville. Les arbres avaient un beau feuillage vert.

Kuroko se leva et regarda longuement ce paysage. Il avait l'impression que le spectre des couleurs lui était revenu. Pas encore tout à fait, il y avait encore du gris dans son champ de vision.

* * *

**Reviews ?**


	6. Colère et sensualité

**Salut ! Ça y est, c'est le dernier chapitre de cette très courte fanfiction. J'espère que cette fin va vous plaire !**

**Que vas-t-il se passer ensuite ? J'ai dit que je publiais cette fiction le temps que je trouve quelle autre fanfiction j'allais publier sur ce fandom. Et j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, mon cerveau a eu deux idée de nouvelles histoires ! La première fait assez histoire d'horreur et je ne l'ai pas encore écrite, l'autre est un NashAka dont l'idée m'est venu d'un commentaire de SesilliaS (décidément, tu es ma muse !). Si vous voulez aller lire le résumé de cette nouvelle histoire, il se trouve sur mon profile (I order you to survive).**

**Je ne publierai cependant pas ce nouveau NasAka tout de suite. Je n'ai écrit "que" 13 chapitres de cette histoire et j'attends d'en écrire un peu plus pour être sûre de ne pas être à court. En attendant, je publierai Deux petits pas sur le tatami et un OS sur KNB. Je vous conseil donc de me suivre ou de regarder mon profil chaque week-end en attendant ma prochaine histoire ^^**

**Auri Sei : Salut ! J'avais peur qu'Aomine fasse trop OOC ^^ Contente que cette version de lui te plaise ! Oui, déjà le dernier... mais comme tu l'a peut-être lu plus haut, j'ai de la réserve ! Mon cerveau a bien travaillé durant les deux dernières semaines ^^ Merci d'avoir lu cette fiction. J'espère te voir sur la prochaine !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Colère et sensualité

Nigou avait les yeux bleus. Kuroko ne s'en était jamais rendu compte. Il les avait toujours vus gris. Mais maintenant, il y retrouvait le même bleu turquoise que les siens. Désormais, dans le miroir, Kuroko ne se voyait plus en nuances de gris. Il voyait ses cheveux couleur de ciel, ses yeux clairs.

La guérison était-elle proche ? C'était sûrement le cas. Kuroko ne pouvait nier qu'il se sentait un peu mieux depuis sa rencontre avec la Confiance deux jours auparavant.

Aujourd'hui, il était censé retourner travailler. Nijimura, son patron, l'avait convoqué. Le jour du licenciement était-il arrivé ? Kuroko ressentait un mélange d'appréhension et de soulagement. S'il perdait son emplois, il pourrait tout recommencer à zéro et mettre à exécution les conseils de la Confiance. Il se savait capable de faire autre chose que d'agencer des couvertures de magazines. Kuroko voulait du changement, il voulait redevenir maître de sa vie.

Mais il semblerait que l'ultime étape de sa guérison ne soit pas encore franchie. Il lui restait encore un peu de travail à faire sur lui. Un sentiment ne parvenait pas à le quitter.

Kuroko était en train d'enfiler une chemise blanche et de nouer une cravate quand il entendit Nigou aboyer devant la porte. Encore un visiteur ? À cette heure-ci ? C'était peut-être Momoi. Cette fois-ci, Kuroko lui ouvrira et lui expliquera ce qui ne va pas. Il se confiera enfin à elle. Il était temps qu'il lui fasse confiance.

Mais ce n'était pas Momoi. Quand Kuroko ouvrit la porte, il tomba sur un jeune homme au teint très pâle et aux cheveux rouges flamboyants. Ses yeux tout aussi rouges étincelaient d'une lueur de défit.

-Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges sourit d'un air presque narquois.

-Je suis la Colère.

Voilà un sentiment qui n'était pas étranger à Kuroko. Il le ressentait en permanence. La Colère ne lui demanda même pas l'autorisation d'entrer avant de passer la porte.

-Je... Vous tombez mal. Je dois aller travailler. Mon patron tient à me parler.

-Et bien tu n'ira pas. On a des choses bien plus importantes à faire toi et moi.

-Je ne peux pas. Si je n'y vais pas...

-Tu vas te faire virer ? Ce ne serai pas une mauvaise nouvelle. Tu n'es plus fait pour ce boulot.

Pendant qu'elle parlait, la Colère faisait le tour de l'appartement et observait chaque élément. Il prenait en main des vases, des cadres photos et semblait les soupeser.

-Je vais devoir vous demander de partir. Ou alors je vous enferme là pour la journée.

-Tu es vraiment borné, hein ? Tetsuya, je t'ai dit qu'on avait plus important à faire. Ton patron peut attendre.

-Mais...

-Depuis combien de temps vis-tu ici ?

-Depuis que j'ai commencé à travailler. Ce n'est pas la question...

-La charge émotionnelle doit être importante... Très bien ! Sortons !

-Je...

La Colère offrit à Kuroko un regard froid et lui demanda de le suivre d'un ton sans réplique. Kuroko soupira, enferma Nigou et descendit les escaliers sur les pas de la Colère.

Dans la rue, il n'y avait presque personne.

-Où allons-nous ?

La Colère sortit de sa poche des clés de voiture et déverrouilla une berline noire garée devant l'immeuble.

-Euh... c'est la voiture de mon voisin ?

-Ah oui ? Et bien il n'avait qu'à pas laisser traîner ses clés. Montes.

Kuroko hésita longuement. Monter dans une voiture volée avec la Colère au volant. Il n'était franchement pas rassuré. Mais la Colère le regarda d'un œil noir en le voyant hésiter et Kuroko fut contraint de lui obéir quand bien même il n'en avait pas envie. Il monta à la place passager et son premier réflexe fût d'attacher sa ceinture.

Depuis l'accident, Kuroko était déjà remonté en voiture. Chaque fois, il avait dû prendre sur lui pour garder son calme. Mais là, il était tellement stressé avec la Colère au volant qu'il ne repensa pas une seconde à l'accident qui avait tué sa famille.

Il suffisait qu'un piéton ne traverse pas exactement sur un passage piéton, qu'une voiture roule trop doucement, qu'un feu soit rouge au mauvais moment (du moins, Kuroko supposait qu'il était rouge car lui le voyait gris) pour que la Colère se mette à soupirer et s'agacer. Kuroko n'osait pas parler. Il avait l'impression que le moindre mot de travers allait faire exploser le garçon à côté de lui. Il se montrait déjà très créatif pour insulter les autres conducteurs.

Enfin, ils sortirent de la ville et la Colère eut bien moins l'occasion de s'exprimer. Les routes étaient plus calmes et il n'y avait plus de feus rouges. Ils allèrent dans les terres, dans les campagnes, là où Kuroko avait grandit. Il traversèrent de petites villes, des rizières, des forêts. Enfin, ils montèrent une route de montagne jusqu'à s'arrêter sur le bord dans un petit espace de camping avec une table.

Il y avait un promontoire rocheux. On voyait toute la petite vallée encerclée par les montagnes. À une dizaine de mettre en contrebas, un petit lac.

La Colère s'approcha du bord et regarda en bas.

-Approche donc, Tetsuya. N'aie pas peur. Je ne vais pas te pousser.

Il disait cela mais une lueur taquine flamboyait dans ses yeux rouges.

Kuroko osa s'approcher et regarda le petit lac en contrebas.

-Et donc ? Pourquoi faire une heure et demie de route pour venir ici ?

-Il n'y a personne aux alentours et rien de valeur à casser. Voilà ce que je veux qui tu fasses : tu vas exprimer et extérioriser toute ta colère.

La Colère ramassa une pierre sur le sol et la lança de toute ses forces dans l'eau du lac.

-Hormis terroriser quelques poissons, tu ne peux faire de mal à personne. Dans ton appartement, tu aurais sûrement dû abîmer quelques objets.

La Colère fit un pas en arrière et invita Kuroko à se mettre à sa place. Il regarda le lac, les pierres sur le sol à ses pieds. Il en prit une dans la main.

-Tu peux crier aussi. Fais tout ce que tu veux.

Kuroko lança la pierre qui retomba dans le lac. Il entendit un claquement de langue désapprobateur derrière lui.

-Non, tu manques de conviction. Ce n'est pas un jeu !

La Colère prit une pierre et la mit dans la main de Kuroko.

-Pense à cette foutue biche dans le champs, pense à ce putain de conducteur de camion. S'il y en a bien un qui était en tord, c'était lui ! Tu n'as jamais voulu l'admettre car tu trouvais plus commode de prendre sur toi toute la culpabilité. Mais c'est lui le responsable ! C'est lui qui empiétait sur la route, qui a coupé le virage. Il est vrai que tu as attiré l'attention des tiens à ce moment sur la biche, mais cela n'a rien changé. Même si ton père avait été complètement attentif, il n'aurait pas pu éviter ce camion.

-Mais ce type est venu nous aider ensuite.

-Oui, il t'a sortis de la voiture. Il a été aussi inutile que toi pour sauver les autres. Si toi qui était blessé tu n'as pas pu le faire, lui aurait peut-être pu faire plus. Tu ne crois pas ? Arrête d'être la victime. Pourquoi ne pas avoir porté plainte contre lui ?

-Je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas traîner un procès derrière moi, devoir dire et redire ce que j'avais vécu.

-Mais cela t'aurait assurément aider à tirer un trait sur cette histoire et à rendre justice à ta famille. Il n'y a pas encore prescription sur le dossier. Tu peux encore porter plainte contre ce type.

-Ce n'est pas juste pour lui, il a tenté de se racheter !

-Et alors ? Ce n'est pas juste pour toi non plus ! Pourquoi prendre le partis du coupable ? C'est lui qui a coupé ce virage ! Tu n'as rien fais de mal alors arrête de culpabiliser ! La seule chose que tu n'as pas fait, c'est venger tes parents !

Kuroko repoussa le plus violemment possible la Colère. Il était furieux. Comment pouvait-elle dire des choses aussi affreuses ? Était-ce des parts de vérité que Kuroko n'avait jamais voulu admettre ? La pierre que la Colère lui avait donné, il tenta de la lui lancer dessus. Mais il l'évita d'une geste ample et précis. Kuroko prit un autre pierre, la lança dans le lac en hurlant. Puis, il ne saisit une autre, la lança. Encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de munition sous la main et qu'il sente la rage qui l'avait prit retomber.

Il était en larme. Mais il se sentait apaisé. Il avait crié, hurlé ce qu'il pensait. Enfin, le calme semblait être tombé sur son esprit.

Il se retourna. La Colère était là, adossée à un arbre dans une posture étonnement sensuelle.

Kuroko avança d'un pas ferme vers lui. Il le plaqua contre l'arbre avant de l'embrasser. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, pourquoi il était soudainement submergé par ce désir. Il voulait évacuer quelque chose, tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait la tête qui tournait, le cerveau fourmillant d'idées.

Il se déshabilla, entendit la Colère soupirer à son oreille.

-C'est bien, Tetsuya.

Il ne réfléchit pas. Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux si doux et lisses. Il embrassait ses lèvres pulpeuses, caressait sa poitrine. Il sentait ses hanches larges entre lesquelles il se glissait. Le désir se faisait plus grand, plus fort.

Enfin, Kuroko jouit. Il embrassa la peau pâle sous lui et réalisa alors qu'il n'était plus dans la forêt, sur le bord de cette route. Il était dans un lit, allongé sur Momoi. La jeune fille regardait le plafond en souriant, elle semblait à la fois ravie et surprise.

Elle tourna lentement le visage vers lui et caressa sa joue.

-Momoi-san... soupira Kuroko avant de l'embrasser avidement.

S'il ne se sentait pas si fatigué, il lui aurait sûrement refait l'amour sur le champ. Il ne se souvenait pas comment il était arrivé là. Mais il s'en fichait. Peut importait ce qui s'était passé. L'important était qu'il était là, contre elle, avec elle et qu'enfin, il se sentait vivant. Il n'avait pas cette lourdeur sur les épaules, dans la tête. Il était léger, épanouis.

Il réalisa alors que les cheveux de Momoi qu'il voyait auparavant gris était désormais d'un beau rose pâle. Il avait retrouvé toutes les couleurs. Il était guérit.

-Je t'aime, souffla Kuroko. Je suis tellement désolé de te le dire si tard.

-Ce n'est rien, murmurât Momoi.

-En plus de ne pas te l'avoir dit, je ne te l'ais pas montré non plus. J'étais si mal...

-Je sais. Mais tu vas mieux, non ?

-Oui, je crois.

Momoi se déroba à l'étreinte de Kuroko et alla prendre une douche. Elle revint enveloppée dans une serviette puis informa Kuroko qu'il commençait à se faire tard.

-Tu reste dormir ici ?

-Nigou est tout seul...

-D'accord.

Il aurait bien voulu demander à Momoi quand il était arrivé, ce qu'ils avaient fait avant d'en arriver là, puis réalisa que ces questions n'avaient pas beaucoup de sens. Il était là. Il était heureux.

Néanmoins, quand Kuroko rentra chez lui après de long au revoir avec Momoi où il s'excusa encore une fois de l'avoir fait attendre, de l'avoir mise de côté, Kuroko constata que la voiture de son voisin était bien sagement garée devant l'immeuble. La Colère l'avait-elle vraiment empruntée ?

Nigou attendait son maître derrière la porte et sembla remarquer qu'il allait mieux car il se montra très joueur et câlin. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Kuroko passa une bonne nuit. Pas trop de cauchemars ou d'idées morbides. Il se réveilla le matin avec l'esquisse d'un sourire à l'idée de revoir Momoi.

Quand il arriva au travail, c'était d'un pas décidé, ignorant les regards interrogateurs de ses collègues. Il se dirigea vivement vers le bureau de Nijimura et entra sans frapper.

-Kuroko ?

-Bonjour, Nijimura-san. Vous vouliez me voir hier ?

-Oui... en effet.

Nijimura le regarda de haut en bas, à priori très surpris de voir Kuroko coiffé, habillé normalement et de bonne humeur.

-Permettez-moi de parler en premier. Je sais que je n'ai rien fait ces derniers mois. J'allais mal. Je n'avais plus envie de rien. Ça va mieux. J'ai... je pense avoir remonté la pente. Pour autant, je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de continuer ce travail. Je sais que mes collègues ont appris à faire sans moi et je me demande si ma présence permettra un meilleur travail où si je serai un handicap.

-Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas mieux, Kuroko. Mais apprendre que tu remontes la pente pour quitter mon entreprise... Je ne t'ai pas payé six mois en attendant que tu t'en remette pour que tu nous lâche. Avant que tu prennes la décision de nous quitter, je veux que tu essais de retravailler avec tout le monde, d'accord ? Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de démissionner si tu sens que ce métier n'est plus fait pour toi.

-D'accord. Merci de m'avoir écouté.

Nijimura lui renvoya un demi sourire puis le congédia.

Dans l'open space, Momoi le regardait, grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle lui demanda immédiatement comment s'était passé l'entretiens. Kuroko lui fit part de ses réflexions et questionnements sur son travail.

-Quoique tu décides, Tetsu-kun, je serai toujours de ton côté.

-Je sais, Momoi-san, répondit-il en souriant et lui caressant tendrement la joue.

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fin !**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !**

**On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour un OS et Deux petits pas sur le tatami, et sûrement dans deux semaines pour ma nouvelle histoire ! Bisous !**

**Reviews ?**


End file.
